Dragon Ball Zzzzzzzz
by mizterGAReeb
Summary: This is the story of Dragon Ball Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... It is a humor fic which is what you get when you mix horror and romance together and it is very depressing. WARNING:Contains extreme sadness do not read if you cry easily
1. The Saying appears!

**Reclaimer:**  
Dragon Ball Z don't belongs to me it are belonging to the maker of Dragon Ball Z. Me only being genus person with IQ of 300 written stories about its.

**Prologue(Before story starts story):**  
Twice upon eh times they'll is a man calling gramps Gohan. He what a verily nicest man and he living all alone inn the logs. One days an egg are falling from sky, it is crashes on the mountain area. Gohan going to it and finding a baby in they egg.

"Oh they are a baby in the egg, me wondering who it are belonging twos?" saying Gohan. He picking up the baby and he noticed that baby has eh tails.

"Hmm why this baby are having tail, oh well me always wanting a baby me will kidnap its" Says gohan and zoo he are taking baby with named the baby Goku. 10 year laters baby killing gohan and an other 10 years after Goku fighting the evilest quarter of Kami bodyguard of Earth Emperor Pickle-O and defeating hims in leg to leg come bat in world martial law tournaments. After this he are becomes wife of Cha-Cha.

**Chapter 1: The Saying appears!**  
Fave years after the defeating of Cucumberlo it are a clock of happiness and peacefulness but an egg falling from the sky agains. The egg falls near a farm of fried chickens, the farmer of the farm going to see the egg, From the egg coming out a tall man with tall hear and he are wearing no pants. The farmer reacting with extreme courageousness shooting the pant less man with his shogun but tall hear captures his bullet and throwing it at the courage farming man. The farmer are dying and tall hear leaving the area to looking and search for his sister.

At kame home Goku sitting on clouds arrives. Two hear less mans and a non man coming out.

"Hey Gokus how is yeah been?"says man with six dots on head.

"Me is fine how are you six-dot" replying Goku with kindness in her hearts.

"Who are that children?" sunglasses man said arrowing at the child in are Gokus legs.

"Oh this are my sun" saying Goku.

"What! is you eh really are its mother Goku?" saying the non man.

"Yes we are its motherly" replying Goku.

Suddenly pant less man appearing. "Who bee you?" asking Goku.

Pant less reply"Me is THEDITZ and you being my sister Carrottop, you and me being strangers from space who are being called Sayings!".

"What! Me is no stranger from space and me is not top of carrot" saying Goku.

"Where are your tail Carrottop you not having loser memories have the?" angrily saying Theditz.

"Me lost memories in past and become good and then becoming big monkey and killing gramps and then later having tails hair cut" saying Goku nicely.

"You is no linger usefulness me taking you are sun!" said Theditz and punching gokus with leg and taking his are sun and are leavinig.

"NOOOOOOS!" screaming Goku "Giving me back the sun!".

Soonly cabbage colored man appearing."ITS PICKLES!" shouting everyone.

"Looking likes you in double trouble me helping you defeat hairy man if you are helps me defeating hairy man okay?"say the cabbage man.

"Okay Pickle-O me helping you so you helping we bee fiends just four defeating me brother" answering Goku.

And so Pickles and Goku teams down to defeating the denace Theditz.

**Ending of chapter 1:**  
In next chapter Pickles, Goku and Theditz have eh three for all to saving the sun Gohan!.


	2. The fight to free the sun!

**Claimer:  
**Dragon ball Z doesn't belongs to me it are belonging to the maker of Dragon ball Z.

**Chapter 2: The fight to free the sun!  
**Before Goku and Mr. Pickles go to fight the uncle of Gohan who are being sun of Goku who he are being the son of Goku's father whom Theditz is also the son of and be fighting him to get back the sun!

"We be sneak attacking okay?" Goku are sayings sneakily.

"That be know usefulness, he are having monocle which are telling our power levers and sneakiness attack be are not very possible and it are being unposssible" shockingly answering green man with turban.

"WHAT? It are not being possible" Goku nervously replays.

"Yes we must attack with out hiding and attack head in" Pickle-O saying in reaction.

Meanwhile where Theditz arriving near egg ship and are throwing the sun Gohan in it.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Me wants me mommy!" Gohan the sun cries.

"SHUT UP! You is coming with mesa and becoming space warrior and helping us Sayings become powerfulness" answers Theditz.

Suddenly pantless detecting two men's approaching.

"Hmmmm it steams me sister are already arrives with a green friendly fiend to help his sun and frees him" saying the Saying angrily "Me will not allow this to happens!"

Goku and Mr. Green Bean are swimming in sky and arriving to the devastation quicker quickly. They alive!

"You are letting go of me sun!" saying Goku to the Saying angrily.

"Carrottop me give you one finally last chance to join me" saying the uncle of the sun Gohan who are also being brother of Goku.

"Me never being joins you as me is not from inner space" shooting Goku.

"Lets take some of our clothes off it are increasing power" says Pickles after taking off turban and cape like thing.

"Pickle-O you is bald!" shockingly states Goku.

"Yes me shaving head, baldness are in this year" proudly stating Mr. Green.

The monocle of the brother reacting and are reading that power levers rising of both green and Goku do to nudity.

"Hmm is seems you know that taking off clothing increases power" says Theditz "Me are impressed"

"So that are why you not wearing pants write?" said Pickleman.

"Hehehe yes!" after being said this Theditz are attacking.

Theditz attacks. Green and Goku get ready to tackle hit but Theditz disappearing and appears from behind and hitting elbow on both backs!

"He are two fast let us charge!" Goku charges and so does Mr. Green after Goku are making charging statement.

Theditz dodges both attackers and flying up in sky. Goku and Green following but suddenly Theditz fires firing laser razors from both five fingered hands! Goku are dodging the razors but Pickles leg are being hit and are being shaved!

"Oh no Pickle-O your leg, it are been shaved!" Goku states after seeing one legged Pickleman.

"Yes but me are having me attack me can use with only one leg and me wanting you to distract your brother while me charges me attacks battery" saying Pickles with only one leg.

"Okay me irritating the brother while you are charges!" Goku said and attacks Theditz.

Pickles put legs thumb and the nearest toe to thumb on forehead and charges battery! Goku are attacking Theditz but he are two strong so Goku are using his special technical.

Goku are putting both handing together and are charging his technical.

Goku after finished charging screams "COME HERE MY MOHTER!" A blue laser comes out and chases Theditz but he are blocking it with one five fingered hand.

"Me not now how you increasing power without taking off clothes but it are not being enough to stop me!" saying Theditz triumphantly.

Suddenly Theditz are noticing Pickles power levers and they are high!

"What how are you rising your power levers?" asking him Theditz.

Pickles are finished charging and are firing laser from thumb and nearest toe and are saying" Normal beam cannon!"

The laser misses Theditz and hits a mountain and is destroying it.

"That wiz powerful but you has missed!" saying Theditz confidently.

**Ends of chapter 2:**  
OH NO! Now what, Pickles are missing Theditz and how is they going to get back the sun! Find out in next chapter of Dragon ball Zzzzzzzz.


	3. The dodgy doggy lair Theditz!

**Disc Claimer:**  
Dragon ball Z being r not belongs to u or me's it are belonging to the man's Akira Toriyami. Me r just genius using it for powa.

**Chapter 3: The dodgy doggy lair Th****editz!**  
Before! Theditz has r dodging the beam firing bee Pickles and is stands elephantly be 4 thems.

"OH NO's" saids Goku "U has missed him!"

"OH NO's" saids Pickle-O "Me has missing hims!"

"OH YES's" saying the saying Theditz "U has missing me and know u dies!"

But while list Theditz was not on the guard Goku r pearing behinds hims and grabbing his tails. Theditz losing powa because tails r weekness.

"Me tails! That hurting sister please letting go" Theditz r asking weakedly.

"No u is bad me never lets go!" answering the question Goku doing.

"But me is factually vely good pelson" questioning Theditz.

"Rally?" saying Goku.

"No's Goku he is untruthful, donut believes in hims" Saying the 1 legged 1.

"No me real lee is good, me brushes teeth once a century!" pleads Theditz.

"Once a centuary, that means u is gooder than me because me only brushes teeth once an infinity, OK me letting u go good guy!" says Goku the almost non brusher happidly.

"Yes! U can Letting him go's, me also r thinks he r the good to have hissed tail grabbed" sorrowfully replayed Pickles.

Goku letting go of the tales but Theditz are traitor and bee trayer and hitting elbow on Goku's faces.

"Owww! What iz u doing?" saying Goku.

"ME LIES! Me never brush teeth! NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" cackled the mad Theditz.

"U has traitored us u lyer" saying Goku.

Theditz r punching Goku in the area that is in his middle and Goku falls downs in pains. Then he are crushed his ribs by jumping on thems.

"Ouch! That is hurts please stops" saying Goku while list in pain.

"Yes me no it r hurts and me doing it MORE!" say dees Theditz.

Suddenfully the sun Gohan smashing out of his's egg and getting ANGRY!

"U leafs me mommy alones!" saying sun after smashedness.

"What! How is u's smashing me egg and ur powalvl is over 700?" Theditz converses.

The Sun Son Gohan spears Theditz, his r aroma cracking and he is in painfulness!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" shouting Theditz "Me middle area hurts!"

But soonly after world Gohan losing power but still Goku r appearing behind Theditz and r using his must powaful technical yets! The master lock!

"Owww again, please lets go again! Please me is brusher of teeth!" pleads the pleading Theditz.

"NO! U laid to me's again now u's dies" angridly saying Goku.

"YES! He r being lair and non-brusher, he must die!" saying bald green bean as he r refilling battery.

"NO! Me being not complete unbrusher me still brushes hair" shoutering Theditz.

"Hmmmmm! U has very combed hair so u cannot be an non-brusher, Ok me lets go" says Goku.

"Waiting Goku looks at his hairs, theys r rally ugly and not combed at alls" quickly saying green before time is upping.

"U is correct Cucumberlo, Theditz u lies again and now me not letting go's, Pickles FIRE!" madly saying Goku.

"Please being stops" saying the now crying Theditz.

"This timing me uses more powa!" saying the green bean and firing razor "Abnormal beam cannon!"

The razor going straight throw Theditz and accidentally Goku's meddle area and are blows a holes there.

"OWWWWWWWWWW My digestor, pickles why u shooting me 2?" saying in agony the agonized Goku.

Opppppppsssss solly!" saying sheepfully thr Bald green bean.

**Ands of chapter 3**:  
OH NO X 2! Now what agians, Pickles are hitting Theditz but also Goku in tummy! What well happens now! Will the fill the holes with corks or will theys us ducky tapes! Find out or maybe not find out in the next chapter of Dragon ball Zzzzzzzz.


	4. Eye sense E disturbance in the force!

**Non-Claimer:**  
Dragon ball Z being r not belongs to u or me's it are belonging to the man's Akira Toriyami. Me r just smart nelson using it for powa.

**Chapter 4: Eye sense E disturbance in the force!**  
Last time imidiotly be4 chapta 3 Pickles has create hole in both Theditz and Goku between areas!

"alggggggg, me iz daying!" says the daring hole in chest Theditz.

"Yes U dies and so does Goku me PLANNED IT ALL ALL ALONG!" saying the green man evuly.

"HEHEHEHE, but also yous Goku dies and me can dye happidly evur afar!" saying the nearly dead Theditz.

"Yus that are true but unfortunATEly Goku will are be reviled with the sewn dragoon circles that are granting any wish u wants before dinner" saying greenie the meenie with both joy and sadness.

"Dragoon circles? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA U fools! Me 2 saying fiends is herring this conservation and NOW THEY COME HERE TO REVILE ME IN EGGSACTLY ONE EAR!" saying with great pleasure but pain Theditz!

"OH NO now we has to fight mole sayings? U DIES" saids greenie ass he kills Theditz by clogging his nose with dirt.

"What happen here? Fight over?" saying the surprise appearance from six-dot.

"YES bald one with six dots BUT we must prepare for the coming of 2 more in 1 ear, I is taking Gohan 4 training and u do what u do best" saying Pickles as takes Gohan and flies off into the air.

"OKAY me being ass useless ass possible!" saying six-dot as he goes to his homes to sleep.

Bi the time Goku has listening like eh good boy and dies and goes to next world to train for the coming of the sayings! Pickles has taken the sun Son Gohan for TRAINing 2's.

But…

All this has caused eh disturbance in the force which is sent to another world that is home 2 the JustICE leago!

Beanwhile at the hull of justICE!

"BATMAN! HAS U SENSED THE DISTRUBANCE 2's? says the man with "S" on chest and wearing red underwear.

"YES SUPAMAN! Me has sensed it hardly we must do something about its would do u suggesting MARTIUN MANHUNTSMAN?" said the man in batsuit to green man (that is not pickles).

"QUICKLY! There is being no time 2 kit kat! We must go into this dimension 2 investiGATE the disturbance OR THE univARSE MAY ANDS!" saying MANHUNTSMAN.

With immense speed! The three open eh portal in dimensions and goes into the world of Dalagon Ball z! They alives to sea another green man different from their green man mediocreing in the dessert.

"What I sense 2 pawaful pawars and one small pawar! Who is it?" saying paranoid Pickles.

"Look Manhuntsman u is over there and here at the same time" saying panicking Bats.

"WHO IS YE ME? IF NAUGHT TELL ME WHO IS YE ME GETS ANGULY!" asking the Martiun Manhuntsman.

"Me is Pickle-O and u iz?" saying green man.

"Me is MARTIUN MANHUNTSMAN and is also green like u's" saying other green man.

"Why is ye here?" asked the green man Pickle-O.

"We 3 is here because we sensed disturdance and we arrives to helps" says Supaman.

"The disturbance iz maked by the arriving 2 sayings and they came in 1 ear!" says Pickles.

"Then we must live and train together till we get strong and big while wes wait for sayings to came!"Says Bats.

And so they all agreevate and train togethers for the 2 sayings!

**eggs of chapter 4:**  
It seas that 2 saying will arrive 2 destroy everything but help has arrived from 0ther dimension to help but also there are 2 green man and much confuse is caused, will they solve confusion and stop sayings! Fund out in the next chapter of Dragon ball Zzzzzzzz.


End file.
